


Remnant

by Rookery



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookery/pseuds/Rookery
Summary: When ancient societies called the end of an era, whispers of a swift calamatus end oft depart the lips of their harbringers, of their doomsayers. Fools, as most were apt to be called, would shout of great fires raining down from the heavens, of gods walking amongst man, of sins and demons roaming free as tho our actions were deign to take on our appearance and strike their creators down for the folly of opposing some higher existance. No... that is not how the world would end, it would end as a shard of its former self slowly falling away as tho bereft of life and unable to support itself any longer; a remnant of its former glory.





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Into Unfortunate Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609113) by [Elleusive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive). 



> Hello, This is my first FanFiction and honestly I'm not sure how I did with the Prologue or first chapter? It feels like a prologue to me though so that's probably how I will treat it. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and honestly a lot of the inspiration came from Elleusive with her Misfortunate Remnant series, if you haven't read it and enjoy some hummingbird I definitely recommend it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy a Faded Remnant...or don't feedback helps me T-T
> 
> P.S. I Don't understand formatting for Ao3 at all so if its atrocious please any advice would be appreciated.

 When ancient societies called the end of an era, whispers of a swift calamitous end oft depart the lips of their harbingers, of their doomsayers. Fools, as most were apt to be called, would shout of great fires raining down from the heavens, of gods walking amongst man, of sins and demons roaming free as though our actions were deign to take on our appearance and strike their creators down for the folly of opposing some higher existence. No... that is not how the world would end, it would end as a shard of its former self slowly falling away as though bereft of life and unable to support itself any longer; a remnant of its former glory.

  
   Panic. A primal and raw emotion that, unfortunately for the child, was becoming all too familiar to her. Though to her panic would be generous in its description; she had no words to describe her current state but "glass". That was her: Beautiful, clear, reflective...and fragile.. So fragile that even the slightest scratch would mar her beauty permanently, but she wasn't scratched. She had been shattered. Her world had crumbled in a matter of days her world had gone from sunny, bright and as warm as her hair, to a dark and abysmal husk of its previous luster. Her world was gone and she couldn't understand why; Not even 5 years of age and she had already felt a gripping pain many had come to know but few were want to talk about. Her mother had died. That was two days prior.. Summer Rose had fallen in a battle unknown to her. She left with a smile on her face and a promise of return, what she came back as...it was not her mother. The thing that stared back at her had her mothers face her mothers lips...her mothers hair, but those eyes that stared at her open and unfeeling... they were not hers...She couldn't blame her uncle. The man who had brought her "not mother" back... he was shattered more then the child. Disheveled and foggy eyed with redness and dark bags on his face.. all the child could do was see a broken man carrying what remained of her favorite person in the entire world. Five years of age not even old enough to understand how much she had lost and yet the impact and the pain she felt to her core. Then she heard it. She heard what was even worse then the door opening. A sound so shrill and crushing that it brought her out of her shock and stupor and allowed the floodgates to finally open. It allowed her tears to fall from her eyes. The sound of her sister, her sister, crying for her mother. That was the sound that Shattered her entire world.

   Her world was shattered, her father threw himself into his work the next day...after throwing her uncle out. The poor man wouldn't even defend himself as blow upon blow crashed into him. He was gone from her life...she could tell that her uncle, like her mother, had died that day. And so it began.. her father left to work that day and she couldn't bring herself to be in the same room as her sister... so she went to her fathers room. A room that was always protective and safe, a room that even when she cried had strong arms waiting to pull her into an embrace...yet no embrace was waiting. After what seemed like hours of lying about the child turned her head to the nightstand and found something she hadn't expected in her broken house. Hope. A picture in the form of a Women, Raven Branwen, her REAL mother. She wasn't alone! she had hope, a family, something that could bring her shattered world back together. Her remnants of her life seemed to pick themselves up form back into place, Re-forge themselves into that beautiful glass mirror again.. a little marred and cracked but whole again. She had a purpose she had hope. It was settled she would search for her mother, this Raven person, and get her family back, that is what mattered to her now. She would search this instant for her. The child five years of age packed her things she would need for her trip or best she could and would set out on this journey. She had set one foot out the door when she heard her once again. That sound that threatened to break the fragile world that she had just now managed to reform. Ruby Rose. Her mind swam. The child could barely hold back her tears. She was selfish, that's all she could understand. So often had Summ..had her mother scolded her for her selfish behavior and here she was about to abandon her to this husk of a life: no mother, no uncle,  a father who when she needed him most wasn't here and a house that felt suffocating and void of the only joy it ever held. No she would not make the child cry she had to be there for her..but how could she still fulfil her goal.. she needed to find her real mother. She needed answers; answers that weren't here. There was only one solution. She would take her sister with her, so she could have a family too. It was only right, her mother would have wanted them to share...

   The Child's search went as well as she could have expected honestly. She was fueled by hope though, and that hope was pushing her body to pull the wagon that cradled her sister farther then she had ever gone from the house. Her home was Patch, a tiny island off the coast of the kingdom of Vale. She had heard stories from her mother of great huntsman, heroes who would save the innocent from monsters called grimm. She had never seen a grim and really she didn't know if she wanted to. But she was a big sister, and as a big sister she had to look out for her little sister. It was what her mother had told her, so it must be true. Her mother. A single day was all it took for that thought to be both a tight painful feeling and a wave of relief at the same time. Her world really was cracked. Yet, through those cracks she had hope where before there was none. That one day was all she needed to prove to her that to live without hope was the worst fate..it was suffocating, and so she would hold onto her new hope with all she had. She pulled her wagon and its bundle with her, her journey not stopping for more then a minute or two to get her bearings, as if she really knew where she was. she had left early that morning hardly an hour after sunrise and it was near sunset now. Hopelessly lost would have been an accurate description and as night started to set in she began to question herself as to whether she could succeed. It was cold, late autumn, and she had no way to start a fire, no food and all she really had brought with her was an extra change of clothing. She was worried, and yet she had to try. To stay at that place that called itself her home. That was a lie. She couldn't stay there or she would suffocate. If her sister was older she would agree. That was how she relaxed, she was right she couldn't be wrong after all...she was the big sister so she had to be right, and look out for her younger sister... its what her mother would have wanted.

  She would never forget the second day, the second day after her world changed from one joy to horror, to panic. It was a rainy day in patch; not uncommon on islands. She regretted not bringing her raingear and now her sister was getting soaked as she was, she would have a dry pair to change into, but she had forgotten to pack for her sister. That was when the sadness had set in. Blind hope could only fuel her ambitions for so long, and now it was starting to run out. Her hope gave way to sadness, her sadness gave way to sorrow, and when she heard the low growl when she felt the coldness and tension in the air, her sorrow gave way to panic. The child turned about just in time to see three ursa walking towards her. Her mind scrambled for answers to questions it couldn't put words to, all she had were her instincts. She ran. She ran as hard as her legs would carry her, she ran until she fell face first in the mud; sliding in cold mud over jagged rocks scraping at her legs and arms. Eventually the pain subsided. That was when her mind returned to her. The girl looked around and the ursa were gone, she felt a moment of pure relief. Her Relief turned to panic again in an instant. Her sister... how could she forget her sister, she abandoned her sister to those ursa! Her feet were moving again. Burning pain shooting through her as she ran on bleeding legs, pushed at brush with bleeding arms and when she finally returned, there was nothing. The wagon was there still however her sister was gone. she had lost her sister too, but that wasn't all that was gone. The ursa, all three lie on the ground slowly dissolving into a black dust. The only other traces of life in the clearing were the faint boot prints of a man and a blue liquid flowing from on of the dead ursa. The child was too broken to notice them though. She sat there crying for hours, and when the tears finally stopped flowing unable to cry anymore she wailed until her throat was raw. Shattered. That was her world and now her only purpose.. her only goal of finding her mother couldn't pull it back together. She felt as broken as her uncle had looked two days prior. She sat there for a long time after her wailing stopped, unable to make a sound anymore with how raw her throat had become. Her eyes now dull her hair matted and frayed.. All she had left was her goal. And So, with one last sorrow filled glance and nothing to her but her name, Yang finally stirred, and began her journey to find her mother. The only thing she had left.


End file.
